Emoción
by Ramii-chan
Summary: Basado en el partido de Chile v/s Suiza. Chile es un pais callado, cerrado, poco expresivo y por lo general malas pulgas, pero apasionado con algunas cosas, entre ellas el futbol, bien lo aprende Argentina. ChilexArgentina


Buenas noches, aquí traigo otro fic hetaliano basado en el pasado juego que tuvo Chile contra Suiza, sinceramente mas que ver le partido por el interés del resultado de este, lo vi (por insistencia de mis compañeros que me arrastraron a verlo) porque me podía imaginar claramente a Manuel (Chile) celebrando la victoria, y como faltar Argentina, ¿no?

Solo me queda decir lo de siempre: Hetalia no me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro y lo hago exclusivamente porque mañana tengo certamen, y en vez de estar estudiando…me pongo escribir lo que no debo.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Lo observo con paciencia, como el chileno se paseaba como león enjaulado, mirando nerviosamente la cancha, siguiendo de forma frenética cada movimiento de sus jugadores, escuchando cada garabato que lanzaba cuando su equipo se acercaba al área y eran repelidos por el equipo suizo. Lo vio retorcerse las manos nervioso, llevándose a cada minuto las manos a la cabeza frustrado y lo vio quedar con cara de horror cuando el tan esperado gol fue anulado, y en consecuencia escucho una cantidad de garabatos que le sorprendió, el estaba acostumbrado a escuchar garabatear a Chile, era una costumbre de Manuel, pero la cantidad de improperios lanzados que iban aludiendo desde la mamá del arbitro hasta su antepasado mas lejano, sin contar una objetiva descripción del pobre juez de cancha que no podía hacer otra cosa que ignorar los gritos de la nación, en parte porque estaba acostumbrado a ese trato, y en segunda, porque al no ser chileno no entendió ni la cuarta parte de los insultos, incluso Argentina, que todo el tiempo lo había mirado pacientemente quedo sorprendido con nuevas palabras que jamás había escuchado, aunque eso no significo que comprendiera que no eran la clase de palabras que se escucha en una conversación decente.

-vamos Manu-lo trato de calmar-si ya marcaran un gol…

-¡pero mira el le weón conchesu…-lanzo una gran cantidad de insultos, todos referidos a la "estupidez" del mencionado-como anula el gol!

Argentina lo tomo del hombro y le hizo sentarse, cosa que en otro contexto Chile no hubiese permitido, siempre mantenía toda la distancia posible con el rubio, aunque se podría decir que era uno de los pocos amigos que tenia, nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que ese "fleto del gaucho" tenia intenciones poco claras con el. Sin embargo, en el estado de exaltación, nerviosismo y el hecho de tener prácticamente el corazón en la mano, le hizo olvidarse de todos sus prejuicios contra Martín.

Argentina le pasó una lata de refresco par que tomara algo, pero el chileno no se dio ni cuenta cuando le pusieron la lata en la mano, seguía pendiente de la cancha, haciendo una cantidad de caras que oscilaban entre la esperanza y la frustración, la emoción y la desilusión, la alegría y el enfado. No duro mucho tiempo en su asiento, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando ya estaba otra vez con sus paseos, murmurando entre dientes quien sabe que maldiciones contra el país contrario, al cual miraba de reojo. El argentino por primera vez se fijo en Suiza, estaba unos asientos mas allá, con gesto serio, acompañado de su pequeña hermanita Lichtenstein, su gesto no mostraba ninguna emoción, mas preocupada por el juego parecía la niñita que lo acompañaba, la cual retorcía un pañuelo nerviosa. Martín suspiro cansinamente, ¿Por qué Chile no podía estar igual de tranquilo durante el juego? Recordó su propio partido que se había jugado hacia la nada misma de tiempo, Manuel también estuvo presente, y aunque no era SU equipo el que estaba jugando y a pesar que estuvo molestando a Argentina con que perdería el juego y que se resignara ante ello, estuvo durante todo el partido gritando y apoyando a su manera al equipo de su amigo; la respuesta a su interrogante era simple, Chile era un país demasiado apasionado con las cosas (lastima que con él no fuera igual) como para quedarse tranquilo durante mas de diez segundos, era la esencia del chileno ser así y por lo mismo le gustaba.

-¡corre weón! ¡Que no te…! ¡ARBITRO DE MIERDA!-aunque quizás si fuera un poquitito menos apasionado también le seguiría gustando.

Falta, penal para Chile, Manuel abriendo los ojos como platos y prácticamente todo su país en las misma condiciones, el balón sale disparado a la portería, la respiración se detiene, para el moreno el mundo se detiene y solo vuelve a girar cuando ve como entra limpiamente estrellándose contra la red del arco, un grito ensordecedor de ¡GOL! Que le devuelve el alma al cuerpo y le hace saltar de alegría uniéndose a la emoción de todo su país.

Chile salta, grita, abraza a Argentina y le da un beso en los labios, lo suelta y sigue saltando emocionado como pocas veces se muestra. Y el argentino se queda en el mismo lugar donde Manuel lo dejo, totalmente impresionado, sin tener muy claro que acaba de pasar, solo es capaz de llevarse una mano a los labios y rozar con los dedos aquel lugar que segundos antes fue presa de los labios del chileno; fue real, no fue producto de su imaginación, esta seguro de ello, es imposible que no haya sido real. Mira a Manuel que sigue festejando el gol, ya no salta, ya no grita, solo tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mira con ojos brillantes hacia la cancha donde el juego continúa. Lo beso, aun no lo puede creer, lo beso y el ni siquiera fue capaz de corresponderle, lo beso y Argentina quedo con gusto a poco.

Martín sonríe y por primera vez siente la imperiosa necesidad de gritarles a los jugadores que corran a marcar otro gol, que mas les vale ganar el juego, que dejen de pelar contra los suizos y se centren en lo realmente importante. Quiere que Chile gane, porque cuando el país contiguo a el vuelva a marcar otro gol o simplemente gane, no se quedara estático mientra Manuel lo besa, claro que no, porque esta vez…celebrara un gol como se debe, besara al chileno como debe hacer.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Espero les haya gustado, si fue así…Dejen un comentario, y si no les gusto…también dejen un para decirme lo pésima que soy escribiendo, ¿vale? Todo se agradece, con que hayan leído basta para mí.


End file.
